Ringed Demons
In Presuda there are beings called ringed demons. These "demons" reside in the soul of the wielder (called a Jekadem) and can give them unimaginable strength. There are 20 Ringed Demons in total the first being the strongest and the 20th being the weakest. 1st Ringed Demon, Aslan Phoenix (Azerbaijani) (english translation - lion wolf) Evil: Fénix (Czech) (english translation - Pheonix) [ The One-Ringed Demon Fénix is a pheonix that has unmatched ice and darkness powers. This ringed demon has serious trust issues and usually doesn't trust it's wielder . This drives him to eat the Jekadem's soul and use it's body to wreak havoc. This creature was dettained by the leader of the archlords who used a form of sealing magic specific to his bloodline to (of course) seal the Ringed Demon. He then found a way to put the Ringed Demon in the body of one of his experiments. The ringed demon vows to this day to defeat him no matter the cost.] Jekadem: Proklet dušu Good: Lav (Croatian) (english translation - lion) [ The One Ringed Demon Lav is a lion with unmatched wind power. This Ringed Demon puts winning on top of almost everything and will do anything in his power to win. Like Vlk he hates everything about the archlords and vowed to destroy them. Jace's grandpa died giving him the power of this Ringed Demon to insure that his grandson will succeed where he did not.] Jekadem: Sky 2nd Ringed Demon Good: Jekadem:Jenī Hakase 3rd Ringed Demon Jekadem: 4rth Ringed Demon Jekadem 5th Ringed Demon Jekadem: 6th Ringed Demon Jekadem: 7th Ringed Demon Jekadem: 8th Ringed Demon Jekadem: 9th Ringed Demon Fox of the northern Winds (Foxes are a common subject of Japanese folklore, where they are believed to possess superior intelligence, long life, and even magical powers. The more tails a fox has, the older and more powerful the fox is considered, this is also the case with the fox demons of Presuda. This fox has a total of 12 tails (one tail being it's weakest form and 12 tails being it's strongest form is one of the only four Ringed Demon with forms and is the strongest and most powerful fox demon known in Presuda. This fox has power over ice and wind and is usually a calm and collected spirit. This fox came to Valora's aid when she was 5 and her dad left her and her mom alone for a week. The first day her dad was gone archlords ransacked their house and murdered her mother right in front of her eyes. The fox demon slaughtered the archlords within seconds and promised to watch over the crying girl. The fox demon rolled out a scroll with a seal on and told her to put her hand on the seal as the fox chanted the words "I velká liška ze severních větrů udělit toto dítě svou sílu." (english - I the great fox of the northern winds grant this child my strength) five times. After the fifth time the fox leaped into the girl's brain (where the soul is. This is simply because the brain transmits the most bio-electricity). Jekadem: Valora Oceà 10th Ringed Demon Jekadem: 11th Ringed Demon Jekadem: 12th Ringed Demon Jekadem: 13th Ringed Demon Jekadem: 14th Ringed Demon Jekadem: 15th Ringed Demon Jekadem: 16th Ringed Demon Jekadem: 17th Ringed Demon Jekadem: 18th Ringed Demon Jekadem: 19th Ringed Demon Jekadem: 20th Ringed Demon Jekadem: